Emptiness Inside
by MakaBakaCosplay
Summary: A remake of my 2014 fanfiction Parts of the Soul. Rated M because I am not sure what road this story will go down so please beware. It takes place after the kishin battle from the manga, but witches and evil still exist. Also, everyone is of age. Also many SoMa, not sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Okie I promise this will be the first, last, and only authors note for the rest of this fanfiction. So 4 years ago I wrote a fanfiction. Parts of the Soul; and well it.. it was a gem. I remember being so proud of it. I put hours of work into it. Received so many wonderful messages of support. But that was 4 years ago and a lot has changed. For one I'm older and not so naive about the world. Back then I was in grade 7 and now I am in grade 11. I hope you all like the new story. Special thanks to everyone who helped me edit this story so that I can make it better.**

 **Welcome too, Emptiness Inside.**

* * *

From the outside, the building looked extremely worn out; almost as though a slight breeze could push the building over. No one dared go near because of its condition. Because of this, very few knew what was going on inside right now. If you got closer, you could hear the sounds of metal hitting various things, rocks, and maybe even other people. Above the sounds of metals were screams. Agonized screams that made your blood run cold; the types that you only heard in your nightmares. If you ventured inside, the sights would make you wish you were dreaming. Multiple bodies littered the halls, with three people standing in the middle of those halls. Surrounding them were multiple bodies and even more soldiers.

"Where did she go!?" An alarmed voice snapped. You could locate it coming from a white-haired boy, his right arm turned into some blade. Blood caked his white locks to his face, though it was unknown to whose blood it was.

"We're wasting time being here!" Another voice answered. The blue-haired boy wiped the blood from a cut on his brow. He held a sword out in front of him, his only protection from the onslaught of attackers.

"Shit! We have to move! NOW!" Gunfire went off, and the attack ceased for a second before more soldiers replaced the old one's spot. A black haired boy kept firing his guns, to no prevail. The sounds of the battle pressed on, all until a bright light blinded everyone in the room. The attacker's bodies turned to ash and littered the floor in piles of soot. A dark figure appeared at the center of the light. Her hair was held up in a long black ponytail. A leather green bodysuit hugged her curves, with a whip fastened onto her hip and a bloody carcass swung over her shoulder. All the group could see was the bodies' legs - legs adorned with fresh cuts, bruises, and blood. Blood cascaded down the woman's suit, clearly dripping down from the disgusting weight on her shoulder. All she did was smirk eerily.

"My research here is done" The woman claimed. "and I won't be needing this anymore."

She threw the bloody body along the floor, which slid easily to the other side due to the obnoxious amount of blood in its trail. Blood-matted hair stuck to the corpse face and stained to what remained of her white cotton shirt. You could see the cuts running up her thighs, nothing was there to cover them.

"Now, aren't I nice? I even gave you the body to have a service for." The woman laughed as she disappeared out of sight. The white-haired boy ran to the body and collapsed right before it. Tears streamed down his blood-covered face as he brought the body into his lap, trying to smooth out her matted hair.

"Maka... Please... Please wake up..." The boy sobbed and shuddered his breath, tears running off his face and onto hers. A raven-haired girl sat beside him, her hand placed on his shoulder.

"Soul.." She choked out, looking at the boy with the utmost compassion _and_ pain. No one could say anything to make this situation better; everyone was left with a bitter taste in their mouth.

"B-big sis..?" A short, blonde-haired girl asked, looking up at the blonde-haired woman beside her who had tears streaming down her face. At this point, it would be unnatural for an individual to leave the situation with a dry, clean face.

"Dying on me is _so_ uncool..." Soul whined childishly through sobs. His tears trailed over her pale skin, starting to wash away some of the blood on her face. A raspy cough exited the corpse's lips. Soul's eyes widened. Short raspy breaths escaped Maka's lips.

"M-M-Maka!" The albino gasped. Her eyelids opened to reveal two, cloudy green eyes.

"S-Soul?" Maka whispered. Soul brought Maka into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back tears streamed from her eyes. Sobs filled the corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Maka awoke to find she was hooked up to IVs and blood bags, the smell of sanitizer filling the room. Her memory was foggy. How did she get here? What happened? Her emerald orbs looked for some sort of clue as to what happened, but she didn't need her eyes to know she was in unbearable pain and something wasn't right. She pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes as the door clicked open and a familiar figure shuffled in.

"Soul?" Maka asked. Relieved someone would finally let her know what the hell was going on.

"Hey" Soul muttered, sitting down beside her. Guilt was written across his face. He didn't even bring his eyes up to meet her eyes. His messy mop of white hair knotted and sticking out.

"What happened?" Maka asked. Not bothering to take into account his guilt. He wasn't the one in the hospital bed so she deserved answers.

"Well um... We were hoping you could tell us..." Soul whispered. Maka glared at Soul. Was he kidding?

"Well, you should have some clue, right? Cuz' I'm the one in the hospital bed not you so how would I know what happened" Maka asked yet again. A venomous attitude dripping from her tone.

"Maka... I really don't know what happened..." Soul sighed. His voice cracked ever so slightly.

"Really? That's useless" she stated. Looking away from him and back to the door hoping someone with answers would come in. Maka let out a huge sigh. Soul scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry the only thing I can remember is your bloody body on the ground" Soul snapped. Maka rolled her eyes. Was he always so emotional?

"So you did know something. What a liar" she sighed. No wonder she was in pain, she must've gotten beaten pretty bad.

"Yea.." he murmured, looking away. He blamed himself. He was the one who should be in the bed. She was irritable and he couldn't even blame her. She probably blamed him anyway. He couldn't protect her.

"How long has it been?" Maka asked. Finally, they made eye contact. His red eyes filled with guilt met her stone cold green ones.

"A week..." Soul replied. He got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Excuse me! Where are you going!?" Maka asked alarmed. Was he really just gonna leave her here to rot in the hospital.

"To see if you can come home" Soul replied. He closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

What might have been 10 minutes; felt like hours to Maka. When Soul walked through the doors; He was smiling. All Maka could think is, what now?

"Why are you so happy?" Maka asked glaring daggers at him. Soul walked to her bedside. Placing a pair of slippers beside it on the floor.

"Get out you can go home!" Soul informed. He held out his hand. Maka lifted up the covers and waved his hand aside. She stepped into the slippers only to fall over right into Soul. He caught her and tried to help her stand up even though her balance was atrocious.

"Thanks" She muttered. It was soft but Soul heard it. He smiled and shook his head, she was still trying to be stubborn even though she almost died.

"Alright, come on!" Soul said. He walked out of the room, Maka in tow. He guided her slowly out of the school. Soul walked slowly but for Maka, it was a pain. Why should they have to go slow? There was no need to be here. It was only an injury. Soul glanced back every once in awhile. She was alive. That's all he could think about. Lord Death had blessed him with this miracle.

"Can you go any slower?" Maka snapped. Soul immediately snapped back to reality. Ah yes, he thought, a miracle of all miracles.

"Tch... Just making sure you were able to keep up!" He replied. If Maka weren't so self-centered she may have noticed the slight relieved smiled on Soul's face, but getting home was way more exciting.

* * *

They walked up to Soul's bike in the parking lot and he handed her a helmet. She gave him a dirty look.

"Really?" Maka asked. She tried to hand the helmet back only for Soul to fight back and force the helmet on her head. She huffed in annoyance.

"Come on.. Get on" he sighed. He swung his leg over the bike and held out his hand for Maka. She grabbed it and got on. She wrapped her arms around him reluctantly, even though she was stubborn she knew she had to try to appease him. Appease Soul enough for him too not find out about her dilemma. He revved up the engine. Maka suppressed a small squeak. He laughed and drove off.

* * *

Soul stopped the bike in front of the apartment and got off.

"Finally" Maka huffed, annoyed at how long the bike ride took. Soul rolled his eyes and helped her off. He took her up to the apartment and unlocked the door. He shuffled her inside.

"Nya~ Maka-chan!" the kitten yelped. She jumped off the couch and ran up to the girl rubbing her head on Maka's' leg.

"Oh… Blair" Maka said. She smiled and scooped up the kitten. She scratched along the kitten's spine as she purred. Maka put Blair down and made her way over to the pantry.

"Soul, I'm hungry" Maka announced. A sweat drop appeared on Souls' head. He hadn't eaten the entire time Maka was at the hospital, never mind gone grocery shopping.

"Uh well…. We don't exactly have food" Soul replied. Normal cocky attitude coming back ever so slightly. She glared at him.

"I come home and you don't even have food?" Maka asked. Souls jaw locked, and he let out a shaky breath.

"Well I'm sorry miss princess but I was preoccupied all week" Soul replied. Maka stared at him. Her emerald eyes challenging him.

"Doing what? Jacking off" Maka Challenged. Soul balled his hands up into fists. Angry at the fact that shed accuse him of something like that while she was dying

"Maka just... Just... JUST FUCK OFF!" he snapped. Maka stared at Soul. her brows furrowed and turned around.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Maka yelled stomping off to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"No, Maka, I... Fuck..." Soul whispered. He sat at the kitchen table. Placing his head on the cold surface. Of all the ways to have her back, this was the last way he wanted things to go.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Decided to do an a/n at the end of the chapters. But I am so super sorry chapters are taking awhile. To put it in perspective the next chapter is roughly like 5 chapters from the last story altogether. SO I am so sorry. Also, I edited this chapter all alone by myself (with some Grammarly suggestions) which you may be able to tell so bear with me as I put this story together ^.^**

 **Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Maka sat up in her bed, stretching her sore muscles. A yawn tore her mouth open. She was contemplating going back to sleep when her door flew open.

"MAKA! Get dressed!" Soul exclaimed; Closing the door as he left. Maka swung her legs over the side of her bed. She got up and looked around again. She could just go back to bed, avoiding her responsibilities. I mean what was the whole point of trying so hard anyway? She smiled to herself, fuck it. She dove under her covers and snuggled into her bed. She was right about to fall asleep only for her door to open again.

"MAKA! I don't think I said go back to bed!" Soul huffed. Maka stuck an arm out of her covers and waved him off before rolling over. Soul sighed and glared at the lump under the covers. She was being so damn difficult. He went over to her dressers. He opened them up one by one. Easily picking out her shirt and skirt. Her tie was on the top of the dresser. Though he couldn't help but blush when he opened her undergarment drawer. Everything neat and organized, of course, it would be. He put the clothes on her bed.

"Come on Maka get up" he sighed. Maka groaned and sat up. Her hair was sticking out in different directions as she glared at him.

"Fine" she muttered, glaring daggers at his back.

* * *

Maka walked into class, annoyance, and dread written on her face. A new look for the top student that's for sure. Maka slumped in her chair and immediately laid her head down on the desk. She showed up, which means she could go back to bed.

"Maka come with me" professor Stein demanded. Maka groaned. Everyone in class looked at her. She shot daggers at Stein and made it very clear she was annoyed with his demand as she walked over to him and out the door.

"Alright, Maka, I have to check your wounds" He exclaimed. Maka groaned as she followed him into the nurse's office.

"Yes, Professor Stein" Maka grumbled. Taking her clothes off to get this damn exam over with. Once the test was done Stein told her to fix herself and come back to class. Of course, letting her know he knew about something deeper. Though no one could expect what Maka had in store for her nap time.

Maka walked into class and all jaws dropped. A small hint of superiority appeared in her eyes. Her jacket was long gone and her shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal her minimal cleavage, and without her jacket, her skirt barely covered her ass. Her hair was down out of her pigtails, because why would you wear your head up to bed. The only normal thing was her boots. As she walked to her seat all eyes followed her, and the eyes that followed just a little too much she winked at. Who needed school when she could do this all day. She sat down beside Soul. Amused by his shocked expression.

"Maka-chan! You're looking much better?" the raven-haired girl asked. Shock written on her face.

"Yep. I'm fine Tsubaki" Maka stated going back to laying her head on this desk. Everyone looked at Maka. Black Star knocked on her forehead.

"Hey Maka you in there?" Black Star asked. She looked up at him glaring daggers right at him, he yelped.

"Would you fucking not, I don't need idiot germs" Maka retorted. She blew a bubble from the gum that apparently had been in her mouth

"Haha.. yea your right Maka hahaha… are you ok tiny-tits? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Black Star asked. Maka giggled and sat up. She grabbed Black Stars shirt collar and pulled him close to her.

"Black Star you're so silly. I'm irritable because I have to look at your fucking ugly mug" Maka whined. She didn't bother trying to be nice to the slime she was surrounded by. The class went so silent you could hear a ghost breathe. Maka pushed Black Star back and went back to resting her head on the desk. Black star sputtered for words. Mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Stein slid back into the classroom

"If everyone could please turn to page 65 in your soul identification textbook."

* * *

The lunch bell rang and to Maka's dismay, she was forced out of her nap to go eat. She walked down the hall enthralled with how many eyes were on her. Normally she'd only bask in this kinda praise for marks but, who could she blame. She'd fuck herself too.

"MAAKAAA!" a voice yelled. Soul groaned as the redhead glomped her. What would happen now? Would she bang her father or kick his ass.

"You're ok my sweet little angel! My adorable, amazing, smart, sweet little daughter! Your daddy was sooooo worried!" Spirit whined. Hugging the girl tighter.

"Papa! How are you? I'm sorry I worried you!" Maka exclaimed smirking and hugging her father back. If only someone would notice the emptiness in her eyes. But the wouldn't, to amazed she was hugging the man.

"M-Maka!?" Spirit exclaimed in awe. Tears streaming out of his eyes

"Holy fuck" Soul whispered. Tsubaki clasped a hand over her mouth. Did the witch cast a personality spell on her? If so how do they break it?

"Yes, papa?" Maka asked. The smile still plastered on her face. Spirit looked at Soul disbelief written on both their faces.

"Uhhhh… have a good lunch sweetie." SPirit trudged off in disbelief. Maka started walking off.

"Come on let's go" Maka snapped. Giving her friends an annoyed look. You'd think they'd never seen someone hug their father before.

* * *

The group sat down at a tree in the courtyard. Everyone eating their lunches and engaging in small talk. Everything was fine for awhile. Awkward but ok. until a group of delinquents showed up.

"So it's true? Albarn's become a little more slutty" one said, his blonde hair spiked up. His little group followed behind him. All of them were bad news. Which meant the perfect prey for Maka.

"Haha well, of course, she's just letting us know she wants to get laid" his friend smirked. Her friends looked at the group in disgust about to tell them off. Maka stood up and walked over to their leader.

"Hmm well if you boys have a place in mind I don't mind coming along," Maka said. The blonde haired ringleader grabbed her by her ass and pulled her to his chest. He licked his lips, and that was the last straw. Soul stood up, pulled his meister from his arms. Putting his transformed arm up to the boy. He held the blade up to the blonde boy's throat.

"I dare you to touch her again you fuck ass" Soul growled. He pressed the blade harder against the boy's throat drawing some blood. The group backed up and ran away. A faint blush dusted Maka's cheeks as she felt her heart rate pick up. Soul grabbed her arm and dragged her off to his bike. His fingerprints causing angry bruises. He forced her on the bike and sped off. Maka wrapped her arms around his stomach. The engine still not loud enough to mask the heartbeat in her ears.

* * *

Soul forced Maka into the house. He was panting as he ran his hand through his hair pacing around the living room. Maka crossed her arms over her chest.

"What got you all high strung?" Maka asked. Soul wiped his head around to look at her.

"WHATS GOT ME SO HIGH STRUNG!? THE FACT THAT YOU JUST OFFERED TO FUCK SOME RANDOM GUY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Soul yelled. Maka let out a sigh and walked into the bathroom, turning on the faucet in the tub. Soul looked the bathroom door in disbelief. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't his meister.

Maka walked out of the bathroom to the scent of food filling the halls. Maka walked out into the kitchen to see Soul cooking. He was slaving over the food without a shirt on, his hair pushed out of his eyes with a headband. Maka hated herself. She knew she should feel sorry but she didn't. She couldn't. Something was wrong with her but it wasn't worth worrying Soul over. She wasn't stupid. If he knew he'd spend the rest of his days blaming himself. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. The towel the only thing keeping her bare chest from touching his bareback. She felt him stiffen.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled into his back. The worst pain was knowing how to feel but not being able too. Hell, she knew that she should be sorry but she couldn't bring herself to feel it. It wasn't fair to be causing him grief.

"M-Maka" Soul choked out. He turned off the stove and slowly backed up into her. Her heartbeat picked up again. What was going on with her? He turned around and pinned her against the table. Maka let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Soul?" She squeaked, voice betraying her. He put his head on her shoulder. She felt the warm tears slide over her bare skin. He was crying and she didn't know what to do. Soul grabbed his discarded shirt and put it over Maka. Then pulled her into a hug.

"Maka… what's going on?" Soul asked. His voice breaking. Before she could answer a sharp pain filled her chest. She gasped and dug her nails into Souls back.

"S-Soul… You gotta" Maka choked out, she started to collapse. Angry red scratches appearing on his back. Soul grabbed onto her.

"Maka!? Whats going on!?" he tried to hold her up. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gasped for breath. Both of them crying now.

"I… don't… Soul.. _help_..." Maka whispered before falling unconscious in his arms.

* * *

Maka groaned as she sat up. Her throat was raw, as though she'd been screaming for hours. Worse than that she took in how empty she felt. It was the first time she noticed it fully. How empty she was. The dark void in her chest. Maka moved her hand only to have it hit something warm. She looked down and a frown pulled at her lips. Soul was sound asleep beside her. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room, but why wasn't she. Then she remembered shed collapsed in the kitchen after the pain. Maka put a hand on her chest. What kinda excuse could she come up with. Maka got out of bed and went the bathroom. She flicked on the light and looked in the mirror to see a dark figure standing behind her. Maka let out a shaky breath.

* * *

Soul woke up to find Maka gone. Which could've been a good sign or a bad one? He walked out into the living room to see Maka watching tv.

"Mornin'" Soul greeted. Maka nodded letting him know she heard him. She was petting Blair who laid in her lap.

"Nyaaan Maka, why don't you go with Soul to play some basketball?" Blair asked as she hopped off Maka's lap and stretched. Maka stood up.

"I guess we can do that or something" Maka sighed. All morning Blair was prying at Maka with what happened to her. At least with basketball, she'd get out of the house and away from the nosey cat.

"Are you sure you can play?" Soul asked her. Maka glared at him.

"Of course you'd ask. I'm fine!" Maka snapped storming out of the house. Soul sighed, guess they were gonna forget about last night.

* * *

Everyone was on the basketball court. Of course, making bets. Soul, Kid, Black Star on one team. Maka, Tsubaki, and patty on the other team.

"I say captain Maka has to spend a day with her dad" Black Star chuckled.

"Wha-? Why's that so bad? I love my papa" Maka smiled sweetly. Was that the best they had.

"Crap!" black star sneered.

"Then Maka has to kiss Soul" Black star laughed. "Only a god would come up with such an amazing punishment!" Maka sighed. Why did such a silly punishment have to make her nervous?

"What!? F-fine 'cause we won't lose!" Soul snapped at Black-Star.

"HA! Well, captain Kid has to let Black Star do his hair" Patty laughed.

"WHAT!?" Kid screeched. Grabbing his head.

"Haha ok deal" Black Star chanted. Shaking hands with Patty. Suddenly the game started. Passes were made and everyone scored at least once. In the end, Makas' team won, surprisingly. Of course the fact that Black Stars ego got in the way, Soul couldn't focus on the game due to a punishment, and Kid couldn't help but panic over his hair.

"Nooooo" Kid yelped. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he fell to the ground.

"Oh, Kid you'll look fine. You're very symmetrical.. well except for the stripes." Maka smirked. With that kid started wailing.

"You're right I'm garbage! asymmetrical garbage" Kid whined. Maka crouched down next to Kid and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Awww don't worry sweetie id still fuck ya," Maka said. Everyone's jaws dropped. Maka loved the attention. She stood up and starting walking away. She and Blair had plans.

"W-wait Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "You're coming to get pizza right?" Maka turned to look at the group.

"Sorry I have better plans tonight" Maka giggled. Wishing them luck as she walked home.

* * *

Maka had just finished putting on her dress when Blair called her from the front room. The tight black number felt out of place on the lazy blonde.

"Come on Makaaaa! I never have a clubbing buddy hurry up!" Blair whined. Maka walked out of her room to slip on her heels. Her hair down and makeup done courtesy of Blair.

"Alright let's go" Maka sighed. Blair squealed. Her eagerness to party was almost alarming.

"Meowww look what the cats been hiding." Blair purred before grabbing Maka's hand and dragging her out the door onto the diming streets of death city.

* * *

The club was loud and bright and smelled like booze. Blair had dragged Maka here roughly 2 hours ago and it had been rather boring. Maka took another sip of the beer in her hand. She had been legal for a couple months now but never thought about clubbing. Originally it was because this stuff was beneath her, but now she realized it's just boring. Everyone was drunk, high, horny, or sick, or all 4 of them combined. Blair had also disappeared somewhere with a guy, or 2, or 10. Maka didn't pay attention. She decided it was time to go. She exited the building beer in hand. She took a deep breath and started down an alleyway on the way home. Maka started to wish she brought a sweater as the cold air bit her exposed arms.

"Maka, you shouldn't be out alone my sweet" a voice hissed from the shadows. Maka dropped her beer bottle as the pain from last night filled her chest again. A woman walked out of the shadows holding a chain of glowing blue charms. Maka gasped and dropped to her knees in the muddy alley. Rain started to trickle down onto the streets.

"Wh-who... AGH!" Maka gasps as she coughed up blood. The woman laughed and put the charm right beside her head. Maka saw her whole world blur, as blood started streaming steadily from her mouth.

"Who am I? I'm the one who's gonna kill you sweetheart" the woman chuckled. Maka profusely vomited up blood and her chest started to collapse against her lungs. The woman pulled the charm away allowing Maka to breathe again. Though her breathing was labored.

"I won't kill you just yet, my experiment isn't complete yet" the woman chuckled and started to walk away swinging the chain beside her hip. Maka used the last bit of her strength to get up and grab a charm dangling from the chain. The woman yelled in disbelief and kicked Maka down the alley. She held onto the charm as tight as she could. Blood pouring out of her mouth profusely. As Maka lost conscious she heard voices coming down the alley. Rain slid down her body as the world turned black.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **this chapter alone had over 2700 words so I'm very proud. It also took up 4.5 pages in a document. I know there's a ton of places I could've stopped the story but honestly I didn't wanna leave you guys on big cliff hangers back to back so excuse the long chapter but I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
